Bathrooms and Bombs
by Sarah36396
Summary: Set after Dead Air. Tony isn't sure what he is feeling after his near death experience, but Ziva plans to find out.


**So to any of my regular readers, I apologize a thousand times plus! I have been SSOO busy since the end of December. As most of you know I ride horses, now I am riding 4-5 a day. I wake up, go to school, go to the barn, come home and get ready for bed. See the problem? No time for writing. Lucky for you guys I was sick today so I have been watching NCIS all day and came up with this. Hope you enjoy and sorry if I am a bit rusty. I promise writing will pick back up over summer break. **

**This is set after the episode "Dead Air" that aired 2010. The little explosion scene at the end there started turning the gears in my head and I came up with this. Enjoy.**

Tony let out a long sigh as he stood in the men's bathroom, his palms pressed against the cool marble surface around the sink. He stared into the mirror at his own reflection, but instead of seeing himself he saw nothing as his vision blurred from lack of focus. His mind raced as he tried to gain control over his himself, trying to find the energy to move. Water dripped from his face and into the sink below, sending an echoing drip throughout the empty room. He had almost died.

The realization send a shiver through his body and he blinked, his reflection coming into focus. The hair around his forehead was damp and clung to his skin and the last few drops of water clung to his eye lashes. His vision began to lose focus once more until the door popped, making his straighten up and grab a paper towel, running it over his hands and face.

"Tony." The female voice didn't really surprise him, despite the fact that he was in the restroom. He had said he would be back over an hour ago, so naturally she came looking for him. What was new about that?

"Yes?" He replied in a flat voice, turning around to face her.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked softly, standing beside him at the sinks. She tilted her head and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I...I don't know." Tony frowned. It wasn't nearly dying that had effected him the most. It was the fact that Ziva had rescued him, that she had risked her life for him. And afterwards, when they were lying on the ground and she was close to him he couldn't think straight. He knew the rules, he knew that the chances of them working were not great, but it was what he wanted most. It was also what he couldn't have.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Great answers, Tony." Ziva rolled her eyes. "What is on your mind?" She hopped onto the counter, leaning back on her arms.

"You," Tony said in a husky voice before stepping forward and claiming her mouth in a rough kiss, his hands crawling all over her skin. Ziva moaned and tangled her hands in his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist as he continued to kiss her, his hands slipping underneath her shirt.

"Tony?"

Tony blinked, snapping out of the fantasy. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I am out of it right now."

"Obviously. Is this about today?" Her eyes were soft as she looked at him.

"How'd you know?" Tony asked, surprised, but feeling hopeful.

"If I hadn't tackled you, you would be dead. I would be worked out over that myself."

"Worked up," Tony muttered, his hope vanishing as quickly as it had come. "But yeah, I guess."

"Is there something else?" She frowned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, David, I am fine." Tony tried to assure her before brushing past, heading towards the door.

"David?" Ziva cocked an eyebrow, grabbing the back of his collar and halting his movements. "Since when am I "David"? What did I do to you?" She frowned.

"Nothing."

"Well, it is obviously something!" Ziva threw her arms up in annoyance, her brown eyes flashing with annoyance.

"It is nothing I want to talk about."

"Anthony DiNozzo, you are the most annoying person on earth!" She exclaimed as she stood up, planting her hands on her hips. "When I am 'in a mood', as you say, you pester me to no ends. You even attempt to hack into my emails and phone records! But the minute there is something wrong with you, you expect me to just ignore it? You are infuriating!"

"You are stubborn!"

"You are a donkey's tail!"

"Ass, donkey's ass!" Tony exclaimed, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," She narrowed her eyes as he snickered.

"I am sorry. It is just hard to argue when you-"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Ziva suddenly moved towards him and Tony flinched, fearing he was about to be hit. Instead he felt her lips meet his and his heart skipped a beat before jumping into over drive. His brain couldn't seem to process what was happening and he just stood there like a fool, staring at her face. Ziva frowned when he made no move to kiss her back and instantly stepped back, feeling like a fool as the blood rushed to her face. "I am sorry." She apologized, backing away from him some more.

"No," Tony managed, reaching out and lying a hand on her arm. "No," he repeated, finally remembering how to speak. "Don't be sorry. I just...you surprised me."

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad?" Tony laughed, stepping towards her and moving his hand up to her cheek. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to do that?"

"Oh?" Ziva raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking smug.

"I wasn't mad at you before that either. You didn't hurt me. I just was prepared for you to be that close earlier. I thought I had everything all figured out until this afternoon."

"And now?"

"Now? Now I don't think I can stay away," He admitted, his voice heavier than normal as he dipped his head and kissed her gently.

Ziva smiled against his lips as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck as they got lost in each others embrace. Suddenly all the rules and events of the day didn't seem that important to Tony as he lost himself in her kiss, finally giving into years of temptation and partnership. It was no secret that some partners were closer than married couples, but the two were more than best friends. The attraction had always been there, but there had been fear of acting on it.

"Wow," Ziva murmured as they parted for air, Tony's arms still around her waist. She was had never been the type of person that liked physical contact, but standing in Tony's arms felt right. She had no desire to pull away from him and she made this evident by lying her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

"I know, I am an amazing kisser," Tony smirked and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Hey Tony, are you-uh." McGee stopped mid-setence, trying to get his mouth to function as the door slammed behind him. He blinked a few times, trying to make sure he was really seeing the sight before him. "I, uh, sorry." He stammered.

"McDork," Tony groaned, closing his eyes.

"S-s-sorry!" McGee backed towards the door and fumbled through it as Ziva laughed.

"Poor Timothy."

"Right," Tony snorted. "He has the worse timing ever." Tony commented as Ziva pulled away from him with a smile.

"Give him a break. Not all of us can be as perfect as you," she shot back with a grin. "I do need to get home though. We have work tomorrow and it is getting late."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Ziva reached up to give him a lingering kiss. "Good night, Tony."

"Night." Tony stood rooted in place as he watched her leave, using every bit of his willpower not to go after her. He had rushed into too many relationships and none had ended well. Ziva was the first person he could see himself growing old with. There was no way he was going to mess this up. He sighed before running a hand through his hair, frowning. He needed to talk to Gibbs.

**Like I said, this will probably suck. Been a while since I wrote. Drop a review. Chapter 2 should be coming soon.**


End file.
